defenders_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Timeline 1552 * Schwarts is born. 1574 * Schwartz dies. 1614 * Schwartz comes back to life. 1652 * Neznac is born. 1676 * Neznac is cursed. 1746 * Bill is born. 1752-1753 * Haramune is born. * Alibaster is born. 1756 * Olive is born. 1776 May * Mercenaries Meryn, Quinn, Olive and Haramune start their quest. * The party is taken to the land of Arondor. * Met Andromida, Klinky and Zaza. * Quinn, Meryn and Zaza leave the party. * Met Rokuk and Atreus. * Met Fredrick. * Started the Olinor Dungeon. June * Met Titania. * Met Kalla. * Klinky goes rogue. * Rokuk, Atreus and Fredrick get lost in the dungeon. * Met Stark. * Came out of Olinor Dungeon. * The Dark One's Prophecy is discovered. * Haramune becomes a Cleric. * Met Schwartz. * Andromida and Titania die in the Olinor Inn Fire. * Met Art and Alibaster. * Dark One takes over Olinor. * Alibaster find the Phoenix Egg. July * Aphrodite hatches out of the egg. * Met Bill. * Battle of the Ruins. * Stark's curse is removed, turning him into Neznac. * Met Brownie, Winnie and Angela. * Klinky goes missing. causing Olive to go on her rampage. * Met Simon. * Started the Garudith Passageway. * Simon self-sacrificed himself to save the party. * Neznac learns he can transform back into a spider... kind of. * Came out of Garudith Passageway. * Dark One takes over Garudith. * Met Sid, Duoz and Trioz. * Deck of Many Things cards are pulled. * Lost Art (The Void) and Neznac (Donjon). * Enter Dungeon of the Drow. * Met Althaea and Olive's goddess, Nephthys. * Alibaster becomes a follower to Nephthys. * Found Fredrick. * Haramune obtains the Cloak of Levitation. * Rescued Klinky. * Killed Simon. * Defeated the Earth Elemental, getting the first of the Dark One's Gems. * Completed the Dungeon of the Drow. * Made it back to the surface, darkness in the bottom left region has been dispelled. * Schwartz obtains the Carpet of Flying. August * Returned to Olinor. * Party... parties. * Green misty wall. * Party stays at an inn while Schwartz gets blackout drunk. * Schwartz demolishes a Copper Dragon/Bebilith (really a Mimic). * Enchanted weapons. * Met Dingo Hylia, who joins the party as Alibaster's son. * Met Captain Phillips aboard the S.S. Hellsing. * Dingo creates his shield, named after his Father. * Set sail to Aria. * Alibaster demolishes one of the Dark One's ships. * Schwartz and Bill capture one of the Dark One' minions. * Dingo gets traumatized by watching Alibaster burn said minion from the inside out. * Stop at Poseidon's Bay. * Mass murder of sailors. * Release of a Tarrasque, Poseidon's Bay split in two. * Rescued bartender and the three wizards who tried holding back the Tarrasque. * Party sets sail again, a dimensional rift opens and releases a different Art. * Alibaster makes an offering to the water and yells at it, launching the boat to crash into a tower in Aria. * Harmune commits mass undead genocide after getting buzzed by a will-o-wisp. * Schwartz reunites with Seras. * Alibaster, Harmune, and Olive go to a contraband building, thinking it's a library. Building is empty except for one black book. They panic and leave, Alibaster transforming into an Owlbear and breaking them out. * Bad things start breaking out of the book, filling up the building. Olive blows it up and kills it all. * Met Yurik, who joins the party. * Black pudding gets on Alibaster, which is now covering her left arm. Has been named Tac. * Seras gives Harmune the black book to take to the church. * Party goes to the church, gives book to the pastor to dispose of in return for taking care of the town's earthquake problem. * Party (except Schwartz who was on his own adventure for a bit) goes to the source of the earthquakes found by Klinky. Discovered "Dragon Turtle Cave". * Party goes inside, with Schwartz soon to join them. * Schwartz almost gets blown up by a holy book, only for Harmune to come in last second to save his afterlife.